Nothing's Impossible
by XAngelOfTheMoonX
Summary: I really wish some things stayed impossible. Me trapped in D. Gray-Man is the least of my problems. How would the others react to Allen being OOC? Could I pull this off?
1. Wish

**Author's note: So I came up with this weird idea a long time ago. I hope this hasn't been done before. I don't want to seem like a…um…copier or thief. And this is my first story so I hope you all like it.**

**I do not own D. Gray-Man, it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. But the main character and her friends of this story belongs to me. **

"It's Friday! It's Friday!" I sang to myself as I dropped my bag on the floor and sat at my computer. I do that sometimes when I'm excited.

I looked around and then remembered that my parents said they won't be home when I got home so I'll be alone for a few hours.

I flipped the computer on and waited for it to load. I switched the machine to my profile and my D. Gray-Man background lit up. All I did was take big pictures from D. Gray-man and made it into a collage. Well it was mostly Allen Walker since he is my favourite character.

When the computer fully loaded my MSN popped up and I signed in. I stared at the twirling figures as I waited for it to sign in. Looking through my friends list I saw that only my best friend Sabrina was on.

**MateOfJacob: hey nicci!**

**NicciWolf: Hey!**

**MateOfJacob: i herd andrew was sick wit a flu**

**NicciWolf: Yeah, he didn't come to school**

**MateOfJacob: arnt u 2 goin out?**

**NicciWolf: Yeah**

**NicciWolf: Didn't I tell you that?**

**MateOfJacob: maybe**

I went on the net and we didn't talk for a few minutes until…

**MateOfJacob: if u could make any wish wat would it b**

**NicciWolf: Eh?**

**NicciWolf: That was a random question.**

**MateOfJacob: lol**

**MateOfJacob: id wish 2 b wit Jacob 3**

Oh yeah, she's a major Jacob Black fan. I don't really care though, she's still my friend.

**MateOfJacob: wat about u**

**MateOfJacob: wat would u wish 4**

I went into a bit of thought for that one. Any wish? Um…

My eyes wandered to the side of the desk when I saw something I didn't notice before, a rock. It was very strange looking but something about it made me like it. It was purple with white swirls on it. How did it get here? Maybe my brother put it there and left it, he loves to collect rocks. Or maybe it was the thing he said he found and he wanted to give to me.

The computer beeped.

**MateOfJacob: well?**

**NicciWolf: Um…**

I looked at my display picture of Allen. And it just popped in my head.

**NicciWolf: I'd wish to be in D. Gray-Man**

**MateOfJacob: that anime show?**

**NicciWolf: Leave me alone**

**NicciWolf: yours was random and mine just popped out of nowhere**

**MateOfJacob: brb**

A second later…

**MateOfJacob: Who's your favourite character?**

**NicciWolf: THAT WAS FAST!!!**

**NicciWolf: It's Allen of course**

**MateOfJacob: Ah**

**MateOfJacob: Just wanted to ask**

That's strange she normally rolls her eyes and tells me to lay off on the anime whenever I mention it. Uh…and she never capitalizes the first word or any word and she normally writes "ur" not "your".

**MateOfJacob: bak!**

**NicciWolf: EH! WEREN'T YOU JUST…**

**MateOfJacob: I was jus gettin a snack**

**NicciWolf: Ow my head hurts**

I'm serious, it randomly started pounding.

**NicciWolf: I'm going for a nap**

**MateOfJacob: since when do u take naps**

**NicciWolf: When I'm sick**

**MateOfJacob: ok ttyl bye**

**NicciWolf: Bye**

I signed off and went straight to my bed. Tears rolled down my face as I lay down, my head was really hurting. Just when my head hit my pillow I was already asleep…

* * *

In the long black darkness someone stood a small distance away from me. I don't know who he or she was. Is it someone I know? Then I realized that it was me. She turned and walked away and I screamed, "Wait, Stop!" I tried to follow her but something stopped me. I felt as if I was being pulled away from myself. She disappeared and I was alone completely.

And then I collapsed on the ground.

* * *

You know how you wake up from a dream with the whole memory of it and then BAM you forget and ask "What just happened?" Well, that's how I felt but when I forgot about it my headache just hit me hard again. I was hoping the headache would go away when I woke up but it didn't and to make things worse I couldn't see a thing. I think I need a doctor.

Suddenly my vision returned and there were two things wrong with my room.

One is that it actually wasn't my room and two my surroundings seem so…um…cartoony. Is that even a word?

I shot up and looked at my surroundings. This room seemed a little familiar but I can't really remember. It was a small cement room. Only one window was seen and I saw that it hasn't even become daylight yet but the sun was coming up. Beside the bed was a picture but I could barley see it. Is this room just a dream?

"What the…" I stopped and gasped. I covered my mouth with my right hand. "My voice, what happened to my voice?" I was panicking. "Stop it!" My voice sounded like a guy's voice. "What's happening to me?" I was sort of hearing Allen's voice, but it only happens when I-

And then it hit me. Oh no, no, no, no, no! It's not true.

I looked down at my left hand and saw to my horror that it was true. It was blood red with black nails and a cross in the middle. It was Allen's anti-akuma weapon.

And now I noticed something that I didn't notice before. But to make sure I ran my hands through my hair. My hair was no longer down to my lower back actually it didn't even pass my shoulders, it was short and straight unlike my hair which is curly. I tried flipping it in front of my eyes and saw that it wasn't brown but white.

Is there a mirror here? I saw one lying on top of a dresser. I stood up and slowly approached it, afraid of what I might see. And when I saw my reflection I was now regretting even looking into the mirror.

The reflection starring back at me wasn't my reflection but actually Allen Walker's. My eyes were wide open in shock and so was Allen's. I moved my right arm towards it but drew it back when Allen mimicked my movements.

I shut my eyes tight. "It's just a dream," I said to myself and flinched at Allen's voice. "More like a nightmare. I'll wake up at home in my bed, and _my_ body." But when I opened my eyes I was still looking at Allen's reflection.

I pointed at the mirror with my right hand. "Quit starring at me!" Allen did the same thing and continued to stare at me which caused me to twitch my eye. I hate it when people stare at me. I don't care if I stare at myself but that's not even me.

And then I walked towards the bed. "Whoa Nicci, it's still just a nightmare that you need to wake up from." As I sat down I was beginning to think it might not be a nightmare. I shook my head. No! It's a nightmare. Trapped in Allen's body has to be a nightmare, there's just no other explanation.

I was starring across the room and I just thought of how to wake up. I've seen it in movies and read it in books that to wake you up in a nightmare is to hurt yourself. It won't be real pain, just a way to wake up.

"Okay Nicci, get up and run." I was actually scared to do this because it might hurt. No it won't I'll just wake up in my bed. I'll run at the count of three. 1…2…and…3!

I ran at full speed and slammed into the wall which was a very stupid idea. There are a few reasons as to why it was stupid. One is that it hurt, two is I didn't wake up, three is I was now on the floor with some tears in my eyes. I thought I saw stars while I was on the ground but it was actually Timcampy flying around my head.

I tried slapping myself hard in the face but all I got was a bigger headache and more tears. "Why won't I wake up?" I think now is time for me to accept that this isn't a nightmare; I really am in Allen's body.

Nothing's impossible Sabrina once told me. She said that there is a one in a million chance that while you're sleeping a crocodile will fly through your window. That saying gave me nightmares for a few days. But I'm experiencing something that is beyond impossible.

I tried wiping the tears from my eyes as I sat up but they kept on coming back. I was now crying because I was scared. I get scared very easily. But who wouldn't be scared if they woke up in another world _and_ in someone else's body?

"Stop it!" I yelled to myself. "Crying isn't going to help!" Now I was really trying to stop because it's true. If I sit in here and cry all day long I'm not just going to magically poof back into my body. I've got to pick up courage and try to find a solution. I'll just stay as Allen for a little bit and find a way to return to my body.

But how can I be Allen for a few days? Could I really pull this off? The others might see through me.

I sighed and thought about how this is going to be very hard for me.

**

* * *

**

So what's going to happen now? I guess you'll need to find out next. I know it was slow but it will get better, I think. Please rate and tell me how I did. Also if I have a grammar problem at all or any problem I'd appreciate it if you point it out for me. Thanks.


	2. First Day, First Mission

**Chapter 2 now up!**

**Mypfantom: Those are good questions. I guess I should've explained a bit more in the last chapter. Is it a self insert? Sort of I guess. The main character is some of my personality but not all of it. And my real name isn't Nicci. I've never done a this before before and I wanted to try something new. **

**I do understand that the beginning of chapter one is completely off topic from what the story is really about, it's suppose to be that way. Some important things appear in the beginning of the first chapter that will appear later on but I won't say what does appear.**

**Now I will shut up and say the disclaimer. I don't own D. Gray-Man. And again, Nicci is my character so no stealing. **

I quickly slipped Allen's exorcist clothing on top of the clothes I woke up in. I guess Allen fell asleep in his original clothing before I took his body. I was in the white shirt with the vest and black pants. Since I like the exorcist clothes so much I wanted to put them on.

Timcampy fluttered cautiously beside my head. "I'm still mad at you," I said. 'Why did you have to bite me?" It's true that the golem bit me shortly after I painfully tried to wake myself up and saw the truth that this wasn't a dream. He knew there had to be something wrong because I was acting weird so he bit me. He wouldn't leave me alone until I told him my situation and now he's treating me like I'm an alien or something.

I looked away from him and looked outside to see the sun fully up and thought how it was only up a bit but bright enough to see when I first woke up as Allen. Was I really was in this room that long? I guess I was still a little scared to come out. It wasn't until my stomach started to bug me that I decided I should get out.

Now I strayed from the sight outside to stare into Allen's silver eyes in the mirror again. I'm still very confused as to what happened to me. And since I found out that this wasn't my body I started to feel very strange and it's worse in my left arm and my left eye. It's sort of hard to explain what I feel but I think it's just the thought of the situation that makes me feel strange. I sighed and touched the mirror with my right hand and I was wishing once again that the person in front of me was me.

Why me? Why am I stuck like this? I never asked for this and why would I?

I was beginning to worry that I might accidentally screw up. I don't know how to use the innocence, I don't like fighting, I get nervous and stressed easily, I get scared easily, and most important is I'M NOT ALLEN. Okay, I just need to take a deep breath and not worry about it.

I walked towards the wooden door and turned the knob slowly. As I walked out I shut the door behind me and looked around the place and remembered from the anime that it's easy to get lost. What do I do now? Maybe I should wait until someone passes me and ask them where to go. Actually I'll try to find it by myself I mean it can't be that hard. Right or left? There's a path on my left so I'll try that way.

* * *

Don't ask how I managed it but I got lost within five to ten minutes. "Where am I?" I think now is the best time to say that this was a very bad idea. I really should've waited until someone came and asked them for directions.

I leaned against a wall with my arms crossed around my stomach, which by the way will not stop growling. I slid down the wall and sat with my back against it and my legs crossed. With my stomach growling I was beginning to whine. "I'm so hungry. I'll die from Allen's appetite before I even get the chance to change back." How can he live with this?

"Allen!" A female voice called out from the other end of the corridor. I looked at the figure coming straight at me and saw that it was Lenalee. I am saved! She stood in front of me with a look of confusion. "What are you doing on the ground?"

I was about to say something when she interrupted me. "Is it that you're still not feeling well?" Still not feeling well?

"What do you mean?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't you remember? You almost passed out last night." He did? "I was really worried about you, Allen." Was he not feeling well because I was about to take his body? I remember now that I wasn't feeling well the night before I woke up like this.

I now stood up and said, "I'm fine."

She smiled. "Good. Could you come with me? We're all waiting for you."

"Um, sure," I answered. I'll have to wait until later to eat.

* * *

This is bad. This is really, really bad. The night before I took over Allen's body he was suppose to go on a mission. Since Allen was getting bad headaches and almost passed out they postponed leaving until later if he felt better. Why couldn't they just send someone else with the others? I'm sure whatever business they had to do over there have to be important so they could've just left him.

But everyone thinks I'm Allen who looks healthy enough to continue going on the mission. But I'm not Allen. How am I supposed to do this?

_Calm down Nicci_. It won't be that bad. Maybe there won't be any akuma. Maybe we're just looking for an Innocence fragment. But akuma appear whenever there is a fragment. AH, why me?

Someone poked my shoulder and I nearly jumped. "Allen?" I found out that it was Lavi who poked me. I think I need to work on getting used to people not calling me by my real name.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you ready to go this time?" Komui asked

"Yeah, kinda, maybe." I'm not ready I can't do it. But what will they think if I don't? They might think something is up. Maybe I should do it.

"Which is it?"

I put on a serious Allen look and said, "Yes, I'm well enough to go."

"Good, you will leave immediately. I wish you all luck."

After the meeting I stick close to everyone just so I wouldn't get lost again. I followed them down to the water tunnel where a boat waited for us. I sat down along with the other exorcists coming with me.

Both Lenalee and Lavi are going. I haven't met Krory or Kanda yet. I wonder where they are.

Actually now that I think about it how far into the anime am I? I haven't really seen enough to confirm on how far I am when I woke up in this body. I guess I'll find later.

I was getting more nervous as the boat moved and when I get nervous I start biting my nails or my lips without realizing it. Alright I just need to calm down. I'll be fine and after the mission I'll come back and try to find a way to change back into myself. So I took a deep breath and let it out.

_Remember Nicci, you'll be fine_.

* * *

I was so happy to get some food in me before we went on a train. I've never been on a train before but I thought it would be like taking a bus. I was looking at the scenery as the train passed by. Everyone who knows me knows to let me sit by the window because I love looking at the passing scenery.

My mouth was shut for the ride which would amaze a lot of people because sometimes I don't know when to shut up.

The other two didn't seem to talk either. I guess there's nothing to talk about and that's a good thing. I might accidentally screw up and they would find out that I'm not Allen. So I was really happy that we were all quiet.

I also took the time to think about what happened to me. To be honest I don't really remember much that happened the night before. All I remember is the horrible head ache I got and I think I was talking to a friend on the computer. I don't even remember what happened during that conversation. This is starting to frustrate me! If I could just remember what happened I might be able to find out how to get my body back.

Also, what happened to the real Allen? We can't both be in the same body. Maybe it's one of those freaky magic soul swapping things. That would make a lot of sense. Poor Allen though, he probably freaked out when he found out. Unless he has some perverted side that I didn't know about then he'll be in a lot of trouble if we somehow meet.

"Hey Allen," Lavi said. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him and noticed that the train stopped. "We're here."

As we got off the train we agreed to stay at an inn. I was too into thought on the train that I didn't even notice that it was already getting dark.

When we got our rooms Lenalee and Lavi went to talk in private and left me. I just lay down on the bed and starred at the ceiling. I really want to know what they are talking about. It's none of my business so think I should just forget about it.

I yawned and began to shut my eyes when it just shot to my head. I remember now! Sabrina and I were talking on MSN and she asked 'if I could make any wish what would it be?' As random as it was I answered that question and said that I wish to be in D. Gray-Man. But that makes no sense. Why did my wish come true, what was so different about me? Also mine didn't even come true the way I wanted it to because I never wanted to be Allen. They should fire whoever granted my wish because they did a very lousy job of it.

I sat up when Lenalee came through the door. She looked at my face and said, "I want to ask you something and you better answer truthfully." Oh no, they found out. How the heck did they find out? Am I really a terrible actress?

When she was about to ask I jumped to a sound that came from the window. A person I didn't recognize appeared behind Lenalee. I then gasped at a pain that shot into my left eye.

**I don't know if I rushed this chapter so I'm sorry if I did. Please rate and review.**


End file.
